Project Beautiful
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Awareness to bullying and suicide. I have seen written works with this prompt, and I want to try it out. I've written this one-shot in three different ways in a single, short one-shot. It may look out of place, but it is done in that way on purpose to show how intense and serious bullying and suicide are. It isn't that great, but I wanted to try my hand on it. You are beautiful.


**A/N**: I've been seeing this all over the place, and I wanted to try it out. I know this story isn't all the greatest unlike all the others that have been written for this prompt, but I want everyone to see the seriousness of bullying. A story does not change anything unless someone makes it possible. The action is yours to take to stop the bullying. If one person can take a life, one person can save a life. If you are bullied, always remember you are beautiful. You deserve to live. You deserve to be loved. Don't let others influence you. It's hard, but you can do it. A life is worth fighting for, and you are worth the fight. **Warning! **This story feels like it is all over the place. It is done on purpose. I did this story in three ways. Trying to be artistic (have a feeling I have failed). And of course, the mention of suicide and bullying is made in this story. Not at all specific though. **Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin and Ally. Also, there are some lyrics from R5's song_, __**If I Can't Be With You**_, in story format.

**Project Beautiful**

Ally Dawson. Smart. Beautiful. Kind. Loving. She is all of those and more. The sad thing? She couldn't see it. She looks in the mirror, but she doesn't see herself as those listed above. All she sees is the ugly, dumb, nerd, unloving, and most hated person looking back at her. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be beautiful. Feel beautiful. She wanted to be happy. She loved her bully.

Trish De La Rosa. Loud. Demanding. Confident. Sassy. Cute. She is all of those things and more. The sad thing? She couldn't see it. She looks in the mirror, but she doesn't see herself as those listed above. All she sees is the meek, disgusting, and fat person reflecting back at her. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be beautiful. Feel beautiful. She wanted to be happy. She loved her frenemy.

Austin Moon. Popular. Happy. Easily Amused. Confident. He sees Ally. He sees the smart, beautiful, kind, and loving girl he sees before him. The sad thing? He couldn't confess. Being popular is his social status. If he were to lose that title, he would lose everything he built. He hated to see the girl of his dreams getting further and further away from him. But what hurts the most is that he bullies the girl he loves. Because of him, he would never see the girl of his dreams ever again. He let others get to him. Now, he would never see the kind girl bumping into him. He would never have her help him when his books fell from his arms. He would never have her tutor him again. He lost the only person who cared. He should have been there.

Dez I-don't-know-his-last-name. Happy. Weird. Quirky. Eccentric. He sees Trish. He sees her as a cute, loud, demanding, confident, and sassy. Everything he loves about her. He disliked how she teases him and hits him, but he knows it is just a playful banter. But in one situation, though, changes everything. He screams he hates her and nobody would love a fat pig like her. He lost her in that situation. She was bullied terribly after that. He lost the girl of his dreams. There were no teasing. No playful hitting. No laughter. All of that stopped. And he misses that. Now, he is left with an empty chair and an empty locker next to him. He should have been there.

Two funerals. Two lonely souls living their nightmare. Nothing gained.

Austin looks at the stone with Ally's name on it. The feeling of loss. He touches the cold stone and cringes. This would all be left of the girl he loves. He felt sickened at the thought. He always imagined kissing her with the rain falling on them. He always imagined how happy they would be together. He always imagined walking on the sidewalk of the beach with her. He knows she dislikes the sand. Now, his dreams wouldn't come true. He shouldn't have let peer pressure take away the only thing in his life that mattered. All she had done to him was be kind and gave him chances to change. He even promised her one time during a tutoring session. Too bad it was a little too late.

Dez looks at the stone before him. Her name is on that stone when it shouldn't. She shouldn't be buried beneath that ground. He kisses the top of the stone and cringes. It's cold. This would be all that is left of the girl he loves. He felt sick to his stomach at that thought. He always imagined them growing old together and banter like they always do. He always imagined how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress. He always imagined having children just as crazy as them. But he wouldn't have that anymore. She's gone. She wouldn't yell at him anymore. He wouldn't hear her voice. He can't reach her anymore. But what hurts the most was being so close to realize they won't be there anymore. He lost the only girl that cared enough to notice him.

It was Austin's turn now. He became bullied after he started changing at the loss of Ally. He was dressed in dark clothing every day at school. Nobody cared enough to care about him. His friends left him and he lost his popularity. He lost everything except her music. She loved music and he was the same. He had listened to her sing once and he felt like he was listening to the angels singing to him. He held onto her songbook like it was his lifeline.

It was Dez's turn now. After Trish was gone, he had been bullied for his eccentric nature. There was no one to protect him. There was no girl yelling at everyone to leave him alone, which he should have done for her. Letting her go was the worst mistake of his life. Nobody cared enough to care about him. She was the only one that noticed. He lost everything except her leopard print bathrobe. She loved it. He held onto her bathrobe like it was his lifeline.

Austin became a famous rockstar. He endured the bullying, the pain, and the loss. He endured it all just for Ally Dawson. He wanted everyone to hear her voice. The songs she had written, he would sing. He would let everyone know that Ally Dawson should never be forgotten. He would make a name for her to everyone to hear. He would make a charity under her name. He would voice out to those who had been bullied. He warned others to not give in to peer pressure. If it took one person to take away a life, it could take one person to save another. And he was going to be that one person to save another. He wasn't going to let another Ally Dawson suffer.

Dez became a famous director. He endured the bullying, the pain, and the loss. He endured it all just for Trish De La Rosa. He wanted everyone to see his life story. He wanted everyone to know the girl by the name of Trish De La Rosa. He won't let her name be forgotten. He would make a charity under her name. She deserves to be remembered. She deserves to never be forgotten. Their story would always be seen under the lens. He would show everyone to not be afraid and to stand up for those who are or have been bullied. Her name would always be dedicated with every Grammy and Oscar. If it took one bully to start it, it could take one person to stop it. And he was going to be that one person to stop it. He wasn't going to let another Trish De La Rosa disappear.

You are beautiful. You are loved. You are perfect.

You deserve to live. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be you.

"I watched you leave my life. My only regret was not standing up for you and not being there for you. Now, I know what real loss feels like. Every day is a haunted memory of knowing you would never be there anymore. But in my heart, I hope to see you again one day. I just want to be with you. I'm sorry, Ally. I'm sorry for bullying you. I'm sorry for letting peer pressure get to me and losing you in the end. I miss our moments together even though it may be brief. You know I always imagined our future together. I just can't imagine my life without you. And I guess, I have to live in a life without you. And you know what? It sucks. It sucks I can't be with you. No one would be as beautiful as you. Colors had faded when you are gone. If I had known I can't be with you, I would give everything up for you. I love you, Ally Dawson." -Austin Moon to Ally Dawson

"I feel so... lost. I don't feel happy anymore. Nothing feels right anymore. I never thought I would lose you because of my words. I should have stopped the bullying, but I was too afraid. I've been colorblinded ever since you are gone. I don't see colors anymore, Trish. It hurts you know. I want to hear you yell at me or hit me. And I have always hoped this was just a nightmare. But then I wake up and find out, it isn't. I've been crying a lot, you know. And you know I don't like to cry. I like to be happy. But I can't be happy anymore because I can't bicker with you anymore. When I go to the cafeteria, the food is tasteless. And you know how I like their food. I... I miss you, Trish. If I knew, I would have apologized right away and stopped the bullying. I would have done everything to have you with me again. No one can take your place. No one can ever replace you. I love you, Trish De La Rosa." -Dez to Trish De La Rosa

Ally/Trish:

I wanted to be loved.

I wanted to be cared about.

I want someone to be there.

Please, save me.

Someone, please save me.

I can't breathe.

I can't take it anymore!

Why?

Why does it hurt?

No, stop!

Leave me alone.

I don't want to live anymore.

Why am I hated?

I'm sorry, it's all my fault.

I'm worthless.

I'm ugly.

I hate myself.

I don't deserve to live.

It's time to end it.

He is better without me.

_Austin/Dez:_

_No, don't leave me!_

_I'm sorry._

_Wake up! Please, wake up!_

_Don't touch her!_

_No, you can't take her away!_

_I'm too late?_

_No. No! I won't believe it!_

_Just leave me alone!_

_It's cold here. I don't like it. Why can't I just wake up?_

_Hey, stop sleeping. If I kiss you, will you wake up like in Sleeping Beauty?_

_You're cold. Let me warm you up, okay? Don't worry I'm going to make you warm and everything is going to be okay._

_My fault. It's all my fault!_

_She's gone. She's really... gone._


End file.
